dirty weekend away SMACKED style
by BAUMember
Summary: this is the follow up to ice lollies and home videos, Mac and Stella go away for a very dirty weekend xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there fans well here is another one shot for you I hope that you enjoy its full of smacked sexy fun, have a good read and if you like RnR xxxxxxxx**

Mac was sitting in his office thinking about him and Stella and the amazing sex they keep having, he starts to smile when he pictures them at it, just then the woman who has invaded his mind walks into his office, " Hey Mac" Stella smiles as she sits down on the sofa. "Hi" Mac manages to answer, "man even when she is fully dresses she turns me on, Mac thinks to himself". Looking at Stella he can sense she is about to ask him something.

" Mac I was thinking how dose me you a secluded log cabin and a dirty weekend sound" Stella smirked as she watched Mac squirm in his seat knowing that he has an erection. Mac gulps and reply's " That would be amazing cant wait" feeling his cock stain against his trousers he is desperate for release.

As Stella stands up she closes the blinds and locks the door, walking over to Mac she knees in front of him, undoing his belt and pulling his trousers and boxers down she smiles at his huge cock standing to attention just for her.

" Well Mac lets see what we can do with this shall we" Stella smiles as she licks up the side of his shaft, felling Mac tingle against her mouth she hears a slight moan " Mmm Stella" closing her lips around his erection she slowly sucks giving him deep throat as she goes, moving faster she knows that Mac is close, feeling his hands in her hair she moves faster humming along the way,.

"Urghhh" she hears Mac moan loudly and feels his cock squirt his cum in her mouth, licking him clean she pulls up his trousers and kisses him on the lips, as Mac pulls her closer to deepen the kiss she escapes his grasp and laughs " You will have your fun this weekend Mac" she grins as he walks out the office shaking her but at him" she will be the death of me one day Mac mumbles to himself as he returns to the paperwork on his desk.

A few days later Mac and Stella are up at there secluded log cabin in the hills, unpacking there bags they get settled in. As Stella looks out the window she spots a hot tub, ohh this will be a fun weekend she smiles, grabbing a few towels she leaves a quick note for Mac who has just nipped out to park up the truck.

" Mac my sex loving god, you will find me out side in the hot tub come join me"

Stella quickly nips outside and gets the hot tub working setting the bubbles on full she strips naked and slides in," Wohh that's lovely" she smiles as the bubbles hit her folds, moving her hand lower she rubs her self," Urghh mmmmm" Stella moans as she rocks her hips having the hot water bubbles hit her soaked sheath she comes with in seconds.

" Having fun with out me" Mac smiles as she opens her eyes, to see Mac naked and his cock fully erect.

" Ohhh Mac u got to get in her, its amazing these bubbles are ughhh" Stella pants again catching her breath.

Mac joins her in the hot tub feeling the hot bubbles against his cock gets him all aroused, and knowing that Stella is naked just inches from him makes his mind go wild.

Grabbing Stella's hips he crashes his lips against hers in such passion, moving his hands down to her erect nipples he plays with them before moving his hand lower and rubbing her clit, inserting a finger he feels Stella's walls tighten asking him for more, with three fingers in her Stella bucks wildly as Mac picks up the pace, but Mac as other ideas just before she was about to come he takes his fingers out.

Watching as Stella opened her eyes in frustration " Mac please, I was so close" she pleads, " Don't worry my horny little Greek goddess it will happen" Mac smiles as he kissed her. Lifting her on to the edge of the hot tub he places her legs on either shoulder , making sure she can still feel the bubbles he lowers his head.

Placing his tong between her folds he licks between then with one hand rubbing her clit and three fingers in side her it was not long till the orgasm returned, " Oh Mac urgh am going to cum soon" when Mac hears her moans he quickens the pace, just then Stella cum's over his hand and tong, licking her juices he makes his way back up her body, kissing her franticly he inserts his cock in her, not giving her body a chance to recover from the last orgasm.

Fucking her at fast pace he pulls her legs over his shoulders for more depth, feeling her cunt tighten and causing friction is enough to send him wild, crashing his lips to hers, " Mac, Stella urghhhh" the both moan together as the orgasm hits there bodies.

Smiling down at Stella , Mac picks her up and carries her back in the hot tub, still buried deep with in her he lets the feel of the bubbles and there last orgasm take them to another word, resting her head on Mac's shoulder Stella closes her eyes, " I love you Mac" she whispers " I love you too my sexy horny sex kitten" Stella laughs at the names Mac has just called her, this is going to be one fun weekend…….

**Well what did u think of this little one then I hope you liked I will update soon have a safe one xxxx**


	2. waterfalls and rock pools

Well here is the next chapter enjoy……..

Mac is sitting on the porch at the log cabin he and Stella have rented for a weekend, he looks at the hot tub and smiles, that sex today in there was amazing, feeling his cock go a little hard he gives it a little rub, just then Stella walks out wearing tiny denim hot pants and a bikini top, when Mac sees her his jaw drops open" Stella you look so sexy" was all he could say.

As Stella leans down she gives his cock a rub and kisses Mac" I'm glad you like fancy a stroll round the woods" Mac gives Stella a little smile and takes her hand.

Walking threw the woods Mac cant help but stare at Stella, moving behind her he places his hands on her tummy and leans his chin on her shoulder, softly biting the skin as he goes, just then they enter a clearing it's a rock pool with the most amazing waterfall. Stella turns to Mac and smiles" Fancy a bit of skinny dipping" she starts to undress as Mac watches her, sliding her bikini top off she gives her nipples a quick rub, the then moves her hands to her hot pants she slides then off her tanned hips, revealing her bud to Mac, on seeing her naked again he feels his cock tingle, slowly Stella turns round and heads in to the cold water, gasping as it hits her bud and nipples.

Laying back she floats on the surface letting her arms and legs hand loosely all Mac can do is watch he still cant believe that she is his, staring to undress he goes to join Stella, felling the cold water hit his hard cock makes him tingle more, he moves over between her legs and leans in to kiss her bud, placing his hands on her lower back to keep her afloat, Mac licks his tong up and down her clit inserting it inside her, feeling Stella tremble he pulls her closer, bringing on her first orgasm.

Bringing his head back up Mac smiles at Stella who is watching him with lust filled eyes, pulling her closer so that her legs wrap around his waste he pulls her in for a kiss, as the tongs mesh they feel the love and sexual hunger between each other.

As Mac slowly moves with Stella still wrapped round him he places them both under the waterfall, watching as Stella's nipples become hard in the cold water" Urgghh Mac" was all she could moan as he licked each nipple, rubbing his cock he enters Stella gripping her back and pulling her close she wraps her legs tightly around him causing friction, as Mac moves in and out Stella starts to bounce up and down having the water as a rippling effect each time she dose, nearing there orgasm Mac pulls her in for a kiss as the water fall flows over them and there juices become one inside each other its to much for Stella as she moans his name, as he dose the same. Giving each other another kiss they make there way to the side of the pool within minuets they are dry as the sun is very hot, watching Stella dress he sees little beads on water run from her nipples and leans in to lick it up causing Stella to arch her back and lean towards him. Moving away he kisses her lips helps her dress and takes her hand as they continue there walk.

Making there way back to the cabin Mac decides to treat Stella to a nice massage, as they enter Mac pulls her close and whispers " Stella love why don't you go have a nice shower and after I will give to a massage" as Stella looks at him with a huge smile she leans in for a kiss and reply's "Mac I would love that" Stella heads to the shower and closes the door, once Mac hears the water running her gets set up.

Lighting some candles to give the room a romantic glow and smell, he sorts out the massage oils he bought, it's a secret Stella dose not yet know he is a qualified masseur , smiling he cant wait till she is putty in his hands.

Stella turns off the shower and grabs her robe, drying her self as she enters the room she can smell the oils and see the candles and slowly becomes turned on, " Oh I'm in for a treat here I think" just then Mac moves behind her slowly pushes her forward on the bed placing her in the centre he straddles her legs, slowly rubbing some oil his hands he massages her lower back, doing ting little circles with his thumbs, moving higher he can feel Stella relax, " So are you comfortable" he whispers in her wear while kissing her neck he waits for a reply." Oh yes this is just great"

As his hands get higher he lets his finger tips graze the sides of her breasts, then up to her shoulders and her neck he leans in and places little kisses along the back of her shoulders, feeling how soft her skin feels on his lips makes him become hard, as Stella feels his hard cock against her bum she moans " Mac please"

Mac moves down her legs and places his face between her legs massaging her bum as he licks her clit, entering a finger he feels her tighten her walls gripping the sheets Stella rocks back and forth against Macs face and hand, with in minuets she cums leaking her juices all over the bed.

Turing her over Mac starts to massage her front working his way over her tummy up to her breasts giving each nipple some attention along the way, he stops at her neck, leaning in he massages her neck with his teeth , hearing Stella hiss for more he bites down more, kissing the area he moves to her lips and massages them with his, " Mac where did you learn to massage like that" Stella asks between kisses, " A now that would be telling" laughs Mac as he kisses her more, Stella places a finger on his lips and looks deep in his eyes something has changed she no longer sees lust and sexual hunger there is also love there, " Mac can u massage my clit with your cock" Max dose not need asking twice and quickly rubs his cock over her clit causing her to moan again, " MM inside Mac" was all she could say.

Mac enters her and starts to pump into her, wrapping her legs round his thighs she pulls him closer and moves to his rhythm moving in sync as one there bodies are over come with orgasm after orgasm, feeling Stella become slippy with the oil and sweat he holds tight to her as his cock realises his cum inside her.

Lying his head in the crook of her neck he thinks of more sex they can have and what to involve as they only have one more day left, of there dirty weekend away……………………….

So what ya think RnR please going to think up more ideas of more sexual places and props lol xxxx


	3. steam room sex

Well folks here is another story for you hope that you like sorry for the delay in updating I'm currently on 3 weeks leave back home…. Enjoy ….xxxx

Mac and Stella are enjoying there dirty weekend away at the little log cabin, having had sex in the hot tub and rock pool, they look for more places to have sex.

Taking a walk round the area near the cabin they come across a small wooden hut taking a closer look they discover that it's a sauna, " So do you fancy getting all hot and sweaty Mac" smiles Stella, not giving a proper reply Mac grabs her hand and leads her in to the hut.

Slowly undressing each other Mac turns the heat up and watches as the room fills with steam, watching Stella become all hot and bothered makes him tingle. Reaching over he grabs her hand and leads her to the small benches at the side and sits her down, spreading her legs Mac places them on his shoulders and leans in to lick her bud, feeling the heat and the wetness of Mac's tong makes here moan in pleasure.

As Mac swirls his tong around he inserts a finger in and starts to pump it in and out, looking up he sees Stella has her eyes closes and her hands and in Mac's hair pulling him closer to her hot bud, as Mac enters a few more fingers Stella starts to moan loudly, feeling her walls clamp on his fingers Mac gives one more push feeling her juices run down his fingers and in his mouth makes him smile.

Getting up Mac reaches for the temp and raises it higher as the hut fills with more steam, it soon becomes harder for them to see each other instead they use there hands to find each others bodies.

" Mac please make hot steamy love to me" Stella moans as she feels his hands wander over her hot sweaty body, as Mac sits on the bench he pulls Stella down on to his thick shaft feeling her take him in one go makes him moan, as he licks her body he can taste her aroma, as Stella starts to bounce up and down Mac takes a nipple in his mouth biting down causing Stella to arch her back pulling her knees together she tightens her walls around Mac's cock.

Pounding down on his dick as fast as she can she feels Mac's cock swell up and knows he is close, leaning in for a kiss they both moan as Mac reaches his orgasm he holds tightly on to Stella as there sweaty bodies become one again, as Mac picks Stella up he lays her on the floor, with his dick still buried deep in her he pulls her legs up over his shoulders giving it to her deep. Fucking her fast he hears her moan.

" Urghh Mac that's so good" was all Stella could say as she is over come by another orgasm feeling the heat of the sauna along with the wetness of her bud coated in her and Mac's juices was enough to send her over the edge, as she scrapes her nails down his back she pulls Mac closer looking in each others eyes as they both come down from there hot steamy orgasm.

Blue eyes meet green as they both gaze lovingly at each other, " Stella you have turned me in to a sex maniac who is happy to do it anywhere with you" smiling Stella gives a kiss and reply's

" Mac I love you and having you as my sex buddy is amazing, but could we make this a lifetime thing, me you lots of sex in amazing places" sitting up Mac pulls Stella with him smiling " that would make me so happy knowing that me Mac Taylor is the lucky man who gets to fuck you when I want where I want"

Moving in for a kiss they both smile knowing that they have a lifetime of amazing sex to share with hear other has made there dirty weekend away all the more fun ……………….

Well its not a long one but I hope it was ok for you RnR and thanks to everyone who has reviewed you are the reason that I keep writing so thanks xxxx


	4. sex txt and the good stuff

Hi all sorry for not updating soon, been busy with work. Well here it is a nice new smacked on for you enjoy……………

Mac and Stella have returned to the bright lights of the city having enjoyed there dirty weekend away. As they settle back in to work Mac cant help but think of Stella and the amazing sex they had over the weekend, Smiling to himself he blushes and turns away so that none of the team will catch on.

Turning to face the window and looking out over the New York sky line he wonders where he and Stella can have a passionate night next. Just as he was going over a few options he feels his phone vibrate taking it out of his pocket he smiles when he sees the screen.

" Picture Message received from Stella" opening the message he can help but smile as he sees a picture of Stella rubbing one of her nipples, with a written message saying " My horny little Mac, I long for your erotic touch, can you see how hard I am just thinking of you love your sexy little Greek goddess, S xxx"

As Mac glances over his shoulder he sees Stella sitting at her desk, phone in hand and a smile on her face.

Mac decides to reply" To my love goddess, I long to have your pert nipples in my mouth as I suck and bite them hard making you cum , my cock is aching for you, Love the horny one, M xx"

As Mac presses send he sits and rubs his erection, this is a dangerous game they are playing here in the lab as anyone of the team could walk in, but that's what makes it more erotic and exciting smiles Mac.

He drifts in to a day dream thinking about Stella, just then another message appears on his phone, bringing him back to the real world. Opening the picture he sees both Stella's naked breasts on the screen with her tongue trying to lick one of her nipples, she has a wicked grin on her face that Mac cant help but smile at.

Unzipping his pants he reaches for his hard cock and decided to give Stella a treat, rubbing the erection he takes and picture and reply's with the message. "I want your long tong and warm lips around my cock bouncing up and down till I come in your mouth." as it sends he decides to have a wank while waiting for Stella's reply, smiling he has a idea, he will record him self wanking and send it knowing that it will make her juices flow.

As Stella's phone beeps she smiles, seeing the picture and the message she feels her core warm up, just thinking about Mac's long cock is sending her wild, she was now going to show him what effect he has on her, moving in her seat so that she is out of view of the rest of the lab, unclipping her pants and pushing them down slightly with her black French knickers she places her hand along her cunt opening the folds a little and inserting a finger she takes the picture, " Look at my wet pussy Mac I want you licking all these juices away" as the message is sent to Mac she leaves her fingers inserted in her wet pussy and decided to have a little play, just as it was getting good another message is received, "You have a video message from Mac" locating the video she presses play and a huge grin spreads across her face as she watches Mac having a wank, seeing his cock throb and how his long hands work is enough to make her moan, just then she hears Mac speak," Oh Stella I want you now I need to fuck you soon"

Two can play at that game she thinks as she presses record on her phone and videos her finger fucking herself, playing with her clit and having two fingers in side her Stella starts to strum really hard moaning Mac's name." Oh fuck Mac, I need you" stopping half way threw so she could send the message, Stella wants to finish her orgasm with Mac. Taking her fingers out she licks them and tastes her self, knowing that her aroma drives Mac wild. Watching as Mac opens the video message she sees him smile, and looks over his shoulder as Mac watches the video of Stella give her self a finger fuck, he decided enough is enough and that he wants her now. Putting his hard cock back in his pants he stands up and walks out of the office, noticing that the rest of the lab are hard at work, the have been oblivious to the little sex message game he and Stella have just been playing,

Walking in to Stella's office he can smell her juices and its driving him wild, "I knew it wouldn't take long for you to turn up" grins Stella over her shoulder. As Mac approach's behind her he can see her naked pussy with the juices running down her leg from where she fucked her self not so long ago.

Walking in front of her and pulling up another chair out of view of the rest of the lab he places a elbow on the desk so it looks like he is chatting to Stella and places his other hand on her part naked thigh, squeezing and rubbing it he sees her face light up, "higher Mac, I want your fingers fucking me now, she moans" as Mac slips his 3 fingers in side her he rubs his thumb over her clit, feeling her clench against his fingers she pushes his hand up further, adjusting her self so he can go deeper. As Mac pumps in and out faster all Stella can do is moan his name, reaching over she pulls down the zipper of his trousers and unleashes his hard cock, rubbing it the same pace he is fucking her its not long till they are both moaning each others names, trying to keep the noise down so the rest of the lab don't get suspicious. As they are about to come Mac looks out to the lab noticing that is partly empty he leans in and kisses Stella mumbling that he wants to fuck her now. Grinning she has a idea" Mac do you still have the keys to the chief's office( Mac is overseeing the decorating of the bosses office while he is out of town) " Yes I do" was all he could reply feeling his orgasm subside. Realising what Stella is up to he quickly pulls her pants up and sorts him self out before walking out of the lab, taking the lift up to the executive offices he and Stella cant keep there hands of each other caressing and kissing all the way to the top. Exiting the lift no one is around, unlocking the door to the chiefs office Mac pushes Stella in, turning her around he passionately kisses her while rubbing her nipples.

Undressing each other and ensuring the door is locked Mac backs Stella up against the large glass window that over looks the city, feeling the cool glass against her naked bum she gives out a little moan, which increases when she feels Macs head between her legs inserting his tongue in he licks the juices from her last orgasm. Moving back up her body he wraps both her legs around his waste and he plunges deep within her, feeling her move with him he starts to fuck her fast holding her wrists above her head he kisses her nipples and bites them as another orgasm takes over," Ohhh fuck Mac was all Stella could manage, as she feels his cock explode in side her. Still holding each other they collapse against the window and hold each other as the orgasm ripples threw there body's. Mac looks at Stella and smiles" My horny Greek goddess, making us have sex in the bosses office, what ever next" grins Mac, as Stella reply's the hear footsteps approach the door, crawling under the desk Mac and Stella both smile at each other. Having sex and almost getting caught in the bosses office is lots of fun……….

Well what did you think too long too short not enough smut, let me know RnR please, and let me know of any other out of bounds areas you would like them to get down and dirty lol xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. birthday boy

Hey there thanks so much for all your reviews and thanks for reading, here is the next story enjoy………….

After there little sex session in the chief's office Mac and Stella where becoming more daring about where to have sex next. A few days later Stella walks in to Mac's office wearing nothing but coveralls over her underwear walking up and standing in front of his desk she unbuttons the top of her coveralls revealing her black lace bra that covered her pert breasts.

Looking up Mac gulps when he sees the woman in front of him, "Ohh Stella you are so dam sexy" he whispers while trying to keep control of his bulging cock, just the sight of Stella makes him erect, gently standing up he walks over to Stella placing him self between her and the desk a dangerous position but he doesn't care, all he wants is to fuck her right here.

Standing close to Stella he has a great view down her chest, smiling Stella takes a step closer so that her nipples can be felt threw to Mac's chest, pulling his hands up in front of him he smiles, lightly placing finger tips caresses along her collar bone and down her chest stopping just above the lacy bra that covers the area he so wants to suck. "I was wondering if your could come down to the, impound I need your help Stella smiled" Mac looked at her smile and new that she needed his help just not in a work way.

As Stella and Mac, who was now also in coveralls made there way to the compound in the basement they notice that its empty, Stella walked in front of Mac and slowly slipped out of her cover alls revealing a black lacy bra and French knickers.

Approaching one of the car's Stella climbs on the bonnet laying back she spreads her legs wide, giving Mac full view of her wet core, as Mac placed his self between her legs he gently kissed her moist area," Fuck me here Mac, I don't want foreplay, just your cock in me now.

Pulling his coveralls off Mac smiled" Your wish is all my sexual pleasure" just then he inserted his bulging cock in Stella and started to fuck her, gripping the side of the car Stella arched her back and moved in time with Mac" Oh Mac fuck that's uhh" was all she could say as she felt multiple orgasms sweep threw her body. Picking up the pace Mac could here the team approach the compound, not stopping till he felt his seed in Stella he plunged deeper, " MMACC" Stella screamed as her voice echoed threw the enclosed area. Quickly sorting them selves out they saw the team run round the corner.

"We heard Stella yell, is everything ok" asked Danny. " Yep good Mac was annoying me as usual" Stella smiled as she and Mac walked away she gave him a sly wink.

Entering the elevators Stella pulled Mac closer and whispered in his ear "So birthday boy what would you like for your present" she grins as she looks in to his eyes with a cheeky grin on her face.

"I want you again" was all Mac could say, as images of them having mad passionate sex invade his mind for the second time that day.

"I want you at mine, just after 8 and I will give you the best birthday ever" winks Stella as she kisses his lips and walks away, leaving Mac all hot and bothered.

Mac must have glanced at the clock a million times that day, wishing the day to go quicker so that he could get his present. Finally it was approaching 8pm Mac stood up grabbed his jacket and left the lab, hailing a cab he headed over to Stella's. Approaching her apartment door he noticed the note" Hey sexy let your self in and get comfortable, love Sx" Mac smiles as he enters closing the door behind him.

The room was dimly lit and quiet, feeling excited he made his way over to the couch and got comfortable, just then some slow erotic music started to play, turning his head he sees a incredible sight, Stella was dancing up and down a strippers pole dressed in a black lace body suit which was crotch less, along with suspenders stockings and red stilettos, Mac was in awe at the sight before him and could do nothing but watch Stella grind her self against the pole.

Wrapping her long legs and spinning around it she squealed in delight at the cold metal against her clit, rubbing her self up and down Mac could see the trail of her juices run down the pole." Gees Stella, you are killing me here" he panted as he started to undress, now he was naked standing fully erect ready for some action, Stella caught sight of him and smiled at the large cock that would soon be fucking her.

Reaching up to her breasts Stella let them free to bounce as she places her self in some positions that Mac could only dream about until now.

Unable to take much more Mac walked over to Stella standing behind her his cock caressed her lower back, pushing her up against the pole he lifted one leg and wrapped it around the pole as he slid his hand down to her wet core opening her folds and entering his fingers as her clit rubbed against the cold pole, feeling her walls clench his hand Mac gently bit down on her shoulder causing her to cry out his name as the orgasm took over, taking his hands out and replaced it with his cock as he started to thrust, with the cold pole rubbing her and Macs cock inside her she felt her orgasm's come fast, " Fuck Mac, please faster" she pleaded in his ear her warm breath sending shivers down his spine, hearing her pleading he picked the pace up pushing in as far as he could, both nearing there orgasm Mac peeled Stella off the pole and sat on the couch with his cock still buried deep, placing both her feet flat next to his thighs so she is squatting he grabbed Stella's hips forcing her on his cock, plunging deep he felt his cock tingle and watched as his and Stella's juices ran down her thighs on to his legs, pulling her close he wrapped his hands round her and kissed her neck, " mmm thanks for that lovely treat" as Stella turned round to kiss Mac she smiled " No problem my sexy god. Happy birthday Mac" she whispered while caressing his cock.

So did you like shall i do more any ideas for the next chapter, let me now thanks fan......xxxxxxxxxxxxx


	6. a man in uniform

_**Thanks for the great review's am getting love you all, so I'm being generous and updating sooner for**_ **_you , its full of the great stuff….._**

While sitting at his desk one morning Mac received his daily mail, looking threw it he noticed an official letter with the united states marine corps logo on it, looking at the envelope he sighed as opens and reads it.

"Officer Taylor"

"The united states marine corps would like to invite you and a guest to the 150th anniversary celebrations that will be held in Washington Camp, it is requested that all ex service personal wear there officer No1 uniform, please find time and dates enclosed"

Smiling Mac stands up and heads to see Stella, watching her work in the lab makes him smile, as Mac walks up and stands behind her, he feels her gasp at the sudden contact and has to keep her self under control.

Leaning in Mac whispers in her ear, " Hello there my beautiful sexy lady" with a huge grin upon her face Stella turns to face Mac "Hey you" she reply's. Locking there eyes with each other and seeing the lust come alive, it takes all there strength not to rip each others clothes of right there in the lab.

As Mac tells Stella about the invitation he smiles" So would you like to go as my date" thinking for a moment Stella reply's " Id love to I can wait to see my sexy marine in his uniform".

The evening on the marine corps anniversary arrives Mac has arranged to pick Stella up from her apartment in a white limo, walking up to her apartment he gently knocks on the door and enters, walking towards the bedroom he stops in the door way and gasps.

Stella was standing there wearing a long red satin dress which slit up either side to her thigh its is halter neck which makes her breast's look even bigger, Mac cant help but smile when he sees this. Stepping closer with a big grin on his face he wraps one arm around Stella's waist and pulls her in to a frenzied passionate kiss" Mmac I need you" was all Stella could say as she deepened the kiss. They eventually pull apart seeing Mac dressed in his full officers uniform made Stella go weak at the knees, " You look so handsome Mac" she smiled as they held each others hands and left the apartment.

Seeing the limo Stella smiled at Mac " Thank you so much I have always wanted to go in a limo" placing a kiss on her check he replied "Your welcome Stel"

The journey to the event was 40 minutes away so Mac decided to have some fun, rubbing the inside of Stella's thigh, feeling her tremble at his touch he gently pulled her lace panties aside and stroked her clit whilst entering a finger inside her, "Oh Mac" Stella moaned as he thrust in and out of her wet core as he felt her walls clench against his fingers she reached her first orgasm, leaning over Mac passionately kissed her and they both licked her cum from his fingers.

As they reached the venue they both entered the building Mac was greeted by some ex marines that he served with, as he introduced Stella they set about mingling with Mac's old friends. Stealing little glances at each other threw out the night, the need for realise was so strong, Mac leaned into Stella and whispered in her ear " Would you like to be fucked by a handsome marine" turning around the smile on Stella's face gave Mac the answer he needed, taking her hand he lead her out side threw the camp to a secluded spot.

Pinning Stella up against the wall he kissed her with such hunger, feeling the bulge in his pants Stella reached down and released his cock into her hand, giving it a rub she heard Mac moan against her lips, placing his hands under her butt he lifted her up, pushing her panties aside and plunged deep with in her.

"Auhhh Mac, harder please" Stella screamed as she felt his cock touch her deep inside, thrusting faster Mac wrapped Stella's legs tightly round his waist as there orgasm's took over screaming each others names into the cool night air.

Placing Stella down on the ground Mac smiled as she got down on her knees and started to suck him taking his cock as far as it would go she played with his balls knowing that he would cum soon, feeling his liquid slide down her throat she licked his cock clean before standing back up and kissing his lips.

Later that night in the limo heading back home Mac and Stella became play full, Mac smiled as he watched Stella climb upon his lap grinding her wet folds against his bulging area, she pulled the straps of her dress down revealing her hard nipples that soon found there way to Mac's mouth, sucking hard he bit and licked them as he felt Stella pull him closer, picking Stella up he placed her down on the opposite seat lengthways and spread her legs leaning her head back she looked up at the mirror on the roof of the limo and smiled as she watched Mac plunge his tong deep with in her, playing with her nipples she fucked her self against Mac face, putting one hand between her legs she held his head forcing him to swallow her juices.

Standing up Mac unzipped his trousers and entered Stella quickly, watching Mac fuck her in the mirror while dressed in his uniform was enough to send Stella wild, as more orgasms rippled threw there body's Mac collapsed on to Stella and she pulled him closer, "My hero marine, you make me so dam horny, but seeing you dressed in your uniform sends me wild" looking up Mac smiled " At your service mam, my duty is to please you and that I shall do"

_**Ok I hope you liked it, please RnR thanks to you all who have been doing that so far, I'm writing this for you all, when the reviews stop then I will, so keep them going xxxxxx**_


	7. anne summers

**Hey there fans, well sorry for the long update in my sexy smacked story's I have been busy lately and had to thing of some new ones to write, not a easy thing to do but I have one I hope that you enjoy and if you like and want more RnR and that's what I shall do………have a good weekend…Mac n Stella I don't own them………………….**

Mac wakes up with a smile on his face, today was his and Stella's 6 month anniversary of having the most amazing sex. Looking down at the dark curly haired woman who is wrapped in his arms he gently places soft kisses along her arms reaching her neck and behind her ear nearing her mouth he places a warm kiss on her lips waking her up, "Morning beautiful" he smiles as she opens her eyes.

"Morning to you my sexy man" came Stella's reply as she pulls the covers over their heads as they start there daily morning sex session.

A few hours later once they are showered and dressed Mac and Stella head in to the city for some shopping, this was not a normal shopping day, they where off to buy some new sex toys and sexy lingerie for Stella. As they walked in to the Anne summers store they are greeted by the sight of PVC costumes sexy lingerie and various sex toys.

Stella holds up some lace panties and the matching bra it's a deep seductive red colour, turning to Mac " do you reckon this will look good on me" she smiles watching Mac struggle to compose himself she knows he will be getting hard and so turned on,

"Its em, it looks great" was all Mac could reply.

Laughing Stella turns back to the rails and continues looking, she picks out three matching sets of different colours and styles, heading to the changing rooms at the back of the store she is followed by Mac, Stella enters the very last cubicle so she can leave the curtain open where only Mac can see her, he takes a seat on the large leather sofa and waits for the fashion parade. Watching Stella undress he cant help but get turned on, she has the most amazing body she slips out of her jeans and top revelling her lace bra, as Macs eyes wander lower he gasps, she has gone commando.

Seeing Mac's face in the mirror Stella turns around and starts to crease her now naked nipples, slowly she lets her hands wander down her body and rubs her clit. Mac shifts on the couch trying to keep his erection at ease as the shop workers and customers walk past, Stella backs her self against the mirror and spreads her legs, as she enters a finger in her self a slight moan escapes her lips "Jeez Stella what are you trying to do to me" whispered Mac, as he watched her finger her self. Looking at Mac who has now placed his hand on his large cock she smiles and takes her fingers out.

"Some ones horny today" she laughs and smiles at Mac, "You Stella are a tease, just wait till I get you home" came Mac's reply. With a wink Stella turns round and starts trying on the sexy lingerie, much to Mac's dismay she closes the curtain to stop Mac from seeing her, "Ok so now you close the curtain" laughs Mac.

Stella decides to try on the red set of bra and lace panties it fits perfectly on her tanned body, smiling she takes one last look walks out to show Mac, "Oh my gosh, that's incredible you look amazing" was all Mac could say as Stella gave him a twirl, she moves closer to him her legs gently brushing his as she lets her hands wander over her chest, "Do you recon it fits ok, its not to tight is it" giggles Stella as she pushes her chest up with her hands.

"No it's a perfect fit, trust me" smiles Mac he has the most amazing view and the hardest erection. Turning towards the cubicle she blows him a kiss over her shoulder and closes the curtain again, trying hard to laugh as she hears Mac's moans knowing what she is doing to him is giving her great satisfaction. She try's on the next set its black and white with minimal fabric covering her most intimate parts, stepping out once more she parades in front of Mac who has decided he likes shopping a lot.

As Stella walks in to the cubicle to try on the last set Mac is approached by a store worker, "She teasing you" all Mac could do was reply with a nod, "Why don't you go and help her get undressed we will close this section off for you, here take this with you" smiles the woman who hands a large dildo to Mac and walks away closing the door to the changing rooms.

Mac sits and waits for Stella to come out while waiting he take the dildo out of its packing and gets it ready "Oh you are in for a treat Stella" he whispers to himself. Looking up he sees Stella walk out wearing crotch less panties stockings suspenders and matching bra she has teamed the attire with black stilettos, standing in front of Mac she smiles, before she could walk away Mac grabs her writs and pulls her down on him, kissing her with such hunger Mac undoes her bra letting her chest become free.

" Mac we cant, not here" Stella breathed as she started to undo his shirt, "yes we can, we are all alone and I will fuck you here if it's the last thing I do, you have made me so horny" came Mac's reply as he started sucking her nipples, as Stella arched her back forcing her tits further in to his mouth, she reached down and let Mac's hard cock become free.

Rubbing the shaft a few times she positioned her self as she slowly slid on to it, watching Mac's face as she started to ride him she grasped the back of the couch and moved faster, grabbing the heels of her stilettos Mac thrusts up to meet her sending them in to a wave of orgasms. Not wanting the feeling to stop Mac lifts Stella off and places her on the couch, kneeling in front of her he places her legs either side of his face and starts to hungrily lick her soaked clit, watching Stella's face he plunges his tongue inside her forcing her to orgasm quickly, feeling Stella's hands on the back of his head she keeps him there so she can fuck his face, "Oh Mac, fuccck mmmm" as Mac heard her moan he inserted the large dildo in her and turns in to the highest setting, with the dildo buzzing inside her and Mac's tongue licking her clit again she was screaming his name, not caring who could hear her, the orgasms Mac was giving her was all she could think of.

As Mac held her in place and licked her juices he moved up and kissed her lips, it was Stella's turn to please Mac forcing him to lie on the couch she sat upon his legs and started to suck his cock licking all the way to his balls she was deep throating and Mac was loving the feeling, forcing the cock down her throat she scrapped her teeth along his shaft sending him to orgasm quickly, as Stella held his cock she could feel the warm liquid swallowing it she looked up at Mac " Fancy a 69" she smiled as she turned and places her wet pussy on Mac's face, not giving him time to answer.

Soon Mac had his head buried in her cunt while she sucked at his cock once again, hearing the buzz from the dildo Stella braced her self for what was about to come, as Mac entered the dildo gently in to her ass her eyes became wide at the new sensation she was feeling, "Oh, mm urgh" was the only word that Stella could say as he hit her g spot not just in her cunt but in her ass, sucking at his cock she had to stop as she screamed his name "MACCCCC"

Collapsing on top of Mac she waited till her legs stopped trembling before trying to move, sitting up Mac pulled her close and smiles " Happy 6 months anniversary, sexy" he kissed her lips, " I never new shopping could be so much fun, I think this should be a weekly occurrence" smiled Mac, " You wont get any arguments from me that's for sure" laughs Stella as she and Mac start to get dressed.

Once cleaned up and ready they walk hand in hand out to the cashier, "We would like to buy these" smiled Mac as he hands the dildo and lingerie to the lady behind the counter, " I take it your found everything to your satisfaction" came the reply.

"Yes we did, thank you" Mac smiled back as he and Stella left the shop with a bag full of sex toys and lingerie, this was going to be a very hot and sexy night for both of them……..

**Well that's that chapter done I hope you liked it, RnR if you did, I will be doing a threesome soon but cant think of a 3rd person or if it should be male or female ideas will be very welcome xxxxxx**


	8. threesome

**A wee note from me the person behind this story………. **

**Hey there thanks for all the great reviews for my last chapter I was so happy I know its been a while but with the holiday season its been a busy one, I do hope you like it please RnR ………………..**

Lying in bed after one of there sex sessions Mac and Stella have a little chat about fantasy's, "So if you could have one fantasy, what would that be" Stella asked Mac with a sly grin, as Mac turns to face her he kisses her lips " Having you here in my arms is all the fantasy I need" looking at Mac, Stella laughs " That is a lovely answer, but c'mon if you tell me it could come true" she smiles back.

As Mac braced himself to tell Stella his fantasy he hoped it would come true, "Well you know that I find you unbelievably sexy and horny and no one could replace you right" Stella nodded in acknowledgment "I would love a three some, watching you have some girl on girl action would be the best fantasy" smiling Stella gently sat upon him and sank down to his hard cock, " So what would you want us to do" asked Stella as she started to fuck him slowly " Well I would want you both to have sex with toys and play with each other, then have you both do things to me then I could fuck you both" picking up the pace Stella bit her bottom lip, the idea of some girl action with Mac was sending her crazy and she started to fuck at a fast pace " Urghhh, Mac" Stella screamed as she felt the orgasm ripple threw her body.

Collapsing on Mac she played with his scar and gently kissed his neck " I like that idea so we will have a threesome" she smiled and kissed Mac again

Later that day Stella was sat in her office thinking about what Mac had said that morning and a smile crept across her face looking up from her desk she glanced over at Mac's office, he was standing in front of his desk arms folded and smiling in front of him stood a tall dark headed woman they seemed to be getting on quiet well thought Stella, she was not jealous as she new Mac loved her, and she found it rather nice that someone found her man sexy.

Stella came up with a plan the woman in Mac's office could be the one to have a threesome, as she watched the other woman leave the office she called out her name.

" Hey Jess can I have a word" Stella asked.

As Jess turned towards Stella's office she gave a little smile.

" Hey Stella what's up" she asked taking a seat at the other side of the desk.

Smiling Stella had a glint in her eye and cheeky grin on her face, looking at Jess she could see how attractive she was

" Well you know that me and Mac have been, well sex buddies for a while now" the two girls looked eyes " Yes I do" smiled Jess, as Stella continued she explained what she and Mac would like to try.

"Well me and Mac where discussing fantasy's this morning and he said he would like a threesome with another girl, he said watching me have some girl on girl action would be dam sexy and how he would fuck us" Jess tried to hold her excitement she had always fancied Mac and she was secretly attracted to Stella, as she waited to see what the stunning brunette before her was going to say , she was hoping that would be for her to join them.

"So I was wondering if you would like to join us" Stella asked with a small smile, she looked at Jess and waited for her answer.

Smiling back Jess looked at Stella "I would love to" she smiled.

As the both exchanged glances the stood up and walked towards Mac's office, on entering Mac looked up and saw Stella and Jess standing in front of his desk. Leaning back in his seat he arched a eyebrow " So what can I do for you two" as the women both looked at each other then back at Mac, Stella smiled "Its more what we can do for you, Jess is going to join us later for some fun, so save your energy"

Mac watched as the two dark headed women left his office, and he suddenly became excited about tonight.

(LATER AT MAC'S APPARTMENT)

Mac and Stella where on the couch having a make out session as they waited for Jess, Stella had her silk red robe on and hair tied back while Mac wore joggers, as they where getting passionate the door bell rang.

"Ill get it" grinned Stella as she kissed Mac again and went to answer the door. "Hey Jess" Stella greeted as they shared a hug.

Jess walked into the living room and saw Mac with so top on and thin joggers, the sight of his naked chest and erection was sending her wild.

Stella stood by Jess and took her jacket, placing it on the hook she returned back to Jess's side and leaned in to her ear, "He aint half sexy is he" she whispered.

Jess turned and faced Stella placing both hands on her shoulders she leaned in and kissed her warm lips, neither of them had kissed another female before but the sensation was turning them on.

The kiss became more hungry as there tongue's dwelled, Jess reached for Stella's robe and pushed it off her shoulders, just as Stella started undressing Jess, while this was happening Mac was watching in pure delight. Once Jess was naked along with Stella they both looked at Mac took his hand and lead him to the bedroom.

Placing Mac on the bed Stella took off bottoms and smiled at his cock standing waiting for some attention, as Stella leaned down to place his cock in her mouth Jess moved to his face and placed her cunt against his mouth.

Stella started sucking at a slow pace taking him deep and hard, Jess was fucking his face, Mac had placed 3 fingers in her and started strumming hard, the feeling of Stella suck him and Jess on his face was enough to send him wild, he placed one hand in Stella's hair and held her head while he came in her mouth.

Looking up Stella could see Jess coming hard on Mac's face, she moved up and sat behind her and started to play with her nipples, soon Jess was out of control she came hard and fast. As the three some caught there breaths Stella and Jess shared a kiss, exchanging the taste of Mac between there lips.

Lying on her back with Jess on top Stella asked Jess to lick her, " Id be happy to" came the reply, Jess started to lick and suck Stella, "Oh gosh" was all Stella could say, Jess's tongue was soft and gentle different to Mac's. A buzzing sound soon filled the room, Mac inserted the large dildo inside Stella and ordered Jess to fuck her, watching Jess pump the dildo in and out of Stella and hearing her moan, was amazing suddenly Mac grabbed his cock and started wanking, Stella was bucking to Jess's touch and played with her own nipples. Looking sideways she could see Mac please him self, he was loving every minuet of this she thought. Suddenly Stella came hard squirting her juices in Jess's mouth and on to the bed. Jess licked u the cum and swapped positions, now it was Stella's turn to fuck Jess with the large dildo.

Once the girls had there fun, the swapped with Mac, Jess laid on the bed in front of her boss, Mac placed his self between her legs and inserted his large cock in her soaked cunt. " Oh Mac your so big" Jess moaned, "Oh Stella you are so lucky having this cock pump you everyday" Jess panted as Mac thrust harder, he lifted her legs over her shoulders and went for it, watching as Stella pleased her self with the sex toy she had in her hand.

"Shit am gona cum" Mac panted just then he felt Jess squeeze his cock with her cunt as the orgasm took over her body "Mac" screamed Jess, as he quickend the pace Mac squirted his load in Jess before collapsing on top of her and kissing her passionately.

Once they had caught there breath it was Stella who as on all fours with Mac behind her he slowly inserted his cock in her and pumped slowly, knowing that she would be begging him to go faster he picked up speed, the noise of his balls slapping against her cunt and the screams from Stella was sending him wild again , never had he experienced fucking to woman on the same night, " 'm a fucking stud" he thought as he rammed faster in to Stella.

Jess fucked her sore pussy with Stella's sex toy, she was watching her boss's fuck each other and she was fucked by them, a big smile spread across he face as she watched Stella scream Mac's name as the orgasm rippled threw hew body, and for the third time in as many hours Mac was shooting his cum in another sexy woman.

Once they had all finished having sex, the trio kissed and decided they would like some rest before more fun sexy time happend, Mac laid down in the middle of his bed with Stella and Jess either side, they had there heads placed on his chest as he wrapped his arms around each of them.

Looking down at the two stunning women in his arms he felt the luckiest man alive, and slowly closed his eyes with a huge grin on his face**.**

**Well what did you think did you like I hope I done a good job and was able to please you, if you did like you know what to do lol…. And if you have more suggestions of sexy places or people let me know as am running out of ideas ………thanks……….M …**


	9. a week of paradise

**Thanks very much to you all who reviewed my last chapter the threesome It was interesting to write. So to thank you all I have written another chapter I hope that you like…..have a good read…………**

Mac had booked a weeks leave for him and Stella so they could have a vacation in the sun. "Mac can you please tell me what you have planned" asked Stella as she tried to pack her suitcase, Mac had refused to say where they would be going.

"Stella my sexy goddess, don't panic just pack some sexy bikinis" Mac winked as he pulled her in to his arms and hugged her, once they had both finished packing they set off and headed to the airport. There flight was bound for the Caribbean "We are going to the Caribbean" Stella smiled as she saw there destination appear on the departures board, Mac just smiled took her hand and boarded the plane. "He was rather excited about the week ahead"

After a long flight and a couch transfer they arrived at small harbour that was filled with glamorous Yachts', Mac took Stella by the hand and led her to a yacht named The Goddess.

"Mac is beautiful" Stella smiled as she boarded taking a walk round she gasped, it had 2 levels on the first level was a large en suit bedroom, a small living room and kitchen area, on the top deck was a pool and Jacuzzi , and near the back on the deck was a glass floor where you could look down into the deep blue see.

"Just me you and the wide open ocean" Mac grinned pulling her close and kissing her, now why don't you get freshened up and ill get us sailing.

A few hours after leaving the coast they where in the middle of know where in the basking Caribbean sun, Mac anchored up and made his way to the front of the deck, he laid down a blanket and a basket that had champagne and strawberries.

Stella walked up to Mac dressed in a cream bikini that showed off her tan and stunning figure, Mac felt his cock go hard at the sight of her "You look stunning was all he could say as his erection grew" . Sitting down next to Mac Stella took a glass of champagne and slowly sipped it, she swallowed a little and kept some in her mouth, leaning over she kissed Mac and as there tongues dwelled the champers was passed from each of there mouths, the bubbles and taste sent there sexual desire soaring. Stella straddled Mac and laid him on his back, she kissed his collar bone and chest while Mac played with her hair.

Mac ran his hands over Stella's back and unclipped the white bikini top setting her chest free, he ran a finger across her nipples "Mac please" he heard her moan in pure delight. Stella moved he hands down to his waste and pulled of his boxers, revealing his manhood standing proud and waiting for some action. Leaning down and kissing his lips Stella grabbed his cock between her tits and started to give him a wank, as his cock was pushed up and down near her lips she would let her tongue lick the top "Oh MM faster" Mac pleaded, knowing he was close Stella picked up the pace seeing Mac was bout to cum she placed his cock in her mouth and swallowed. Once Mac's cock had stopped twitching Stella stood up and removed her bikini pants, Mac sighed at the sight, the late afternoon Caribbean sun was shinning against Stella's golden skin making her ever sexier "If that was possible" he thought.

Just then Stella sank down on Mac's cock taking him deep, she started off slow, but feeling Mac thrust up she bounced harder, Mac placed his hands on her hips pulling her down hard. "Oh fuck Mac, I'm close" Stella panted as her body started shaking from the orgasm, with a few more pushes Stella came hard and fast pouring her juices down Mac's cock and legs.

Mac held her close placing her head on his chest as they both caught there breath. After a while Stella rolled of Mac and laid beside him he wrapped an arm around her as they both fell asleep in the afternoon sun.

Stella was the first to wake, seeing Mac's face glow in the sun she decided to leave him to sleep, walking to the side of the Yacht and seeing the deep blue sea she decided to have a swim. Turning to face Mac she saw him stir , smiling she looked back at the water and dived in swimming down so far and coming back up to the surface. The water was cool and made her nipples become erect. She floated on the surface, and closed her eyes.

"Hey you couldn't wait for me to wake could you" cam a voice from above, she smiled when she heard Mac but kept he eyes closed. Suddenly she felt a splash beside her, opening her eyes she saw Mac swim beside her, her nipples where just above the water and had become hard. Mac leaned down and took one in his mouth, sucking he could taste the salt sea water, Stella pushed up towards his mouth. Mac placed his hands on her lower back, bringing her closer. He moved lower down her belly leaving kissed along the way till he reached her clit, positioning Stella so her hands could hold on to the steps on the side of the Yacht he placed her legs over his shoulders.

Holding her waist he placed his tongue in her slit licking with such hunger he couldn't get enough, as Mac sent her body wild Stella screamed into the open air, while she moved up and held on to the steps above her head Mac opened her legs wide and entered her. Gripping the step he thrust hard as the salted sea water splashed around them, both moving together there bodies lost all control and there juices mixed together. Relaxing there bodies but still holding the steps, they kissed passionately. "I love you" Mac whispered , Stella kissed him and smiled " I love you"

Once they where back on board and dried off, they both lay on the king size bed naked and cuddled each other.

"I think this week is going to be magical" Stella smiled at Mac.

"It will be my love it will be, tomorrow we will be stopping at a little island where you and me will have some more amazing sex on our Paradise vacation" he smiled back and kissed her soft lips………………

**Well another story you lot are lucky two in one week, I must be having some serious brainwaves this week, must be the well earned holiday I'm having……you know what to do RnR if you like. I know there aint a lot of sexy stuff but the next chapter will be……..**


End file.
